


Changes

by Scribewraith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/pseuds/Scribewraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin gets help with his curse from an unusual source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossover fic for Quill Challenge on Livejournal. HP:BtVS  
> Challenge Week / Pairing: S1.2 Lupin/Snape  
> Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess who owns HP, Joss owns BtVS. This is just for fun, not profit.

Remus looked out the window at the stark landscape he had chosen to live in. The plains rolled off into the distance, flat but hilly. He'd chosen this place, a little house hiding in one of the dips, because of its sparseness. And the signs that warned Muggles to keep away from the shooting range. It meant that on the one night a month when he changed, he could run unfettered and wild.

Hardly anyone ever drove down the road that came to his house, tourists who had gotten lost, mostly. His guests - the few that he invited to his retreat - came by floo or apparated. The guest he looked forward to visiting every month was due any moment now. 

The last uninvited visitor had come three months ago. A young man, who like himself had to deal with the werewolf curse. There were differences, of course. A different strand of the virus, he had been told. Oz turned for three nights, he for one. Oz had been searching for a way to control the curse. Meditation and Will power. He had never even thought to try.

They had run across the plains, on the full moon, chasing each other, and the rabbits and foxes that could be scared up from their holes. Biting into the flesh that conscience didn't mind. Blood spilling onto the ground and down his throat. He normally ate Rabbit on Wednesday, anyway.

When Snape had come that month, with the potion that allowed him to retain his mind, Snape hadn't crossed paths with Oz. Oz had gone to see the horses outlined on the hills. He had offered Snape a tea, as usual and they had sat in silence, sipping. He already had the kettle on today. 

Remus had known straight away. The scent of wolf had come from the other and he had bristled. He had seen the surprise in the eyes of the young American man who had only come to the door to ask directions back to the motorway. The other had immediately dropped into submissive posture, baring his neck in the way that the Were had come to greet each other, submissive to dominant, and Remus licked it. They had both relaxed and he invited the man in for tea. Oz had ended up staying for a week, using his place as a base to explore the area. 

Snape didn't comment on how relaxed Remus was now, or how comfortable he seemed, at first. He sat down to the usual cup of tea, having placed the flask on the kitchen table, and said nothing. Remus had long ago set up a table in the conservatory with two chairs and a view out over the green hills. He didn't use it except with Snape. He had offered Snape the use of the conservatory, to plant anything that he didn't feel he could grow in the glasshouses at the school. Snape had refused, politely. 

When they had finished the pot of tea, they both reached out to pick the pot up at the same time. Their fingers touched, and for once Snape didn't immediately draw back. Remus looked up and saw speculation in Snape's black eyes. 

"You look well, Lupin." Snape's voice was low as he spoke. "How is the change affecting you?"

"Um, not too badly." Remus answered, looking away. He tried to pull his hand away, but Snape only caught it tighter.

"What are you hiding from me? I can tell something's changed. You are usually tense coming up to the moon. I know you don't like taking the potion, even though it helps. What's changed?"

"Uh, nothing." 

"Is it something to do with the visitor you had three months ago? Have you taken a lover?" Remus had forgotten how observant Snape was. He hadn't tried to hide anything, but he hadn't said anything either.

"No, he was just a back packer passing through. He was returning to California to see his girlfriend. I haven't taken a lover, Snape." 

"Something's changed, Lupin. Tell me what it is," Snape demanded. "And it has something to do with your visitor."

Remus thought back to the last full moon. After Snape had left, he had taken the Wolfsbane as usual. He went into the room he had set aside for the purpose. It was bare except for a pile of rugs next to the fireplace. He tended to make a mess when he Changed. Usually he would lie next to the door and wait until he felt the pull of the full moon. Then, Changed, he would push through the swinging door and run wild.

While he had stayed, Oz had passed on some of the lore that he had picked up on his travels. After killing a girl, Oz had run away, or rather towards, an understanding of what it meant to be Were. He had gone to Tibet and all across America and on his way home, he had come to Britain. He had said he needed to take a break before seeing if he could work out his relationship with Willow, the girl he had left behind. Oz was a man of few words, but what he said tended to be important. Remus had listened and learned. He had practised the techniques that Oz had taught him since the other Werewolf had left.

The last full moon, instead of lying, resigned, waiting for the Change, he had sat in a comfortable chair - which he hadn't minded breaking, if it didn't work - and Willed himself to focus on not Changing form. A lot of what Oz had shown him was quite simple after years of magic. It was all about understanding which bits went where. Remus had likened it to reversing Animagus, which he had then had to explain to Oz. When the sun had come up the next morning, he was still sitting in the chair, unchanged. 

"Yes, something has changed." Remus turned to face Snape. "I want you to stay tonight." 

Snape let go of his hand, startled. "You have never asked me to stay before, Remus." It was Snape's turn to look away.

Remus stood up, teapot in hand, and said, "I've been too scared to ask you."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"It's the Wolf. The Wolfsbane only helps me remain sane during the transformation. I still Change."

"I know," Snape replied sarcastically. "I do make the potion." 

"Well, I'm scared that if I change in front of you, it might scare you. You nearly died at my hands once before..."

"Despite evidence to the contrary, I do know that it wasn't your fault," Snape interrupted.

"Thank you. But it might have scarred you. I didn't want to put you through that if I could help it. Oz, my visitor, taught me something. He was a werewolf, too. I'd like to show you if you're willing. But it has to wait until tonight, when the moon comes out. Will you stay?"

"Yes." Snape said.


End file.
